The invention relates generally to fluorescent light fixtures that require a ballast to operate the fluorescent tubes of the fixture, and more particularly, to fluorescent light components that convert energy-consuming high wattage fixtures to energy-saving low wattage devices.
In large stores and industrial buildings, there are often hundreds of fluorescent lights that form strips of light on or near the ceilings of such stores and buildings. Such lights contain a ballast that supplies the fluorescent tubes with AC energy that ionizes a gas contained within the tubes. Old ballasts are usually oil-filled and possibly contain PCB's and are not therefore environmentally favored. Such ballasts are, in addition, not energy efficient, as they have a high power factor.
Similarly, the wattage of four-foot fluorescent tubes used in relatively old fixtures will run as high as 40 watts apiece, and eight-foot tubes, as high as 215 watts VHO (very high output). The combination of oil-filled ballasts and high wattage tubes consumes a substantial amount of energy. This can be corrected with the use of electronic, low power factor ballasts and lower wattage fluorescent tubes that still produce sufficient light output.
What is needed in the art, and particularly in the strip light art that can include hundreds of such fluorescent tubes drawing substantial amounts of current, is a simple capability to provide such figures with low wattage tubes and low power factor ballasts in a simple and economical manner.